


You Know I’m Stupid For You~

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir.exe Has Stopped Working, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Works Too Hard, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he’s dumb and in love, she’s concerned for mari’s well-being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Marinette tries wearing her own designs! The response is very positive~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	You Know I’m Stupid For You~

**Author's Note:**

> I ammmmmmm not confident in my Alya characterization??? Nor my Nino characterization, haha...
> 
> Title taken from a Waterparks song: Stupid For You

**Adrienette April: Day 22: Outfit Change**

  
“Marinette, come _on!_ It's getting late, you can continue this tomorrow!”

Tikki flitted around Marinette's head, concern flooding the kwami's features. In the back of her mind, the teen recognized how much she had been working on this one project, and how bad it was...but...

“I know, Tikki,” she said, tilting her head towards her kwami with what she hoped was a gentle smile, “I’ll take a break soon, I promise. I just need to finish these last few seams, and then I’ll turn in for the night.”

She could tell from Tikki’s hesitation that she wasn’t fond of the idea, but nonetheless, Marinette’s little deal was agreed to with a hint of exasperation. “Okay...but please hurry. I don’t want you to stay up too late, Marinette!”

She chuckled at her kwami’s worried tone. She appreciated it, but she was used to pulling these all nighters for her projects. It wasn’t a new revelation that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a workaholic, and she had a feeling Tikki knew that.

The girl knew it would be worth it though. She particularly liked the design she was sewing, and even planned to wear it herself for once!

The set consisted of a thin white blouse, a pink, short-sleeve, cropped cardigan, and a black knee length skirt with a pair of black flats to match.

Hemming the last few edges only took about 5 minutes before she set down her supplies and got ready for bed, a growing excitement to wear something new swirling in her chest.

—

Marinette stepped into the classroom feeling a fair bit more anxious than she was the night before, her hand fiddling with the edge of her blouse as she walked through open door.

Alya noticed her first as she walked up to their shared desk, gasping with a gleam in her eye, “Ooo, Marinette’s got a new outfit today!” A wide grin settled onto her best friend’s face as Marinette laughed and did a little twirl.

“How do you like it? I just made it last night, so I’m not sure how good it actually looks,” she smiled nervously, fingers intertwining together in front of her.

Alya snorted, “I’d be surprised if anyone could resist you right now, Mari.” A teasing tone edged her voice, drawing another chuckle from Marinette. As she sat down, Alya’s eyes sparkled with a glint she recognized to be a horrible sign.

“I’m sure Adrien would _love_ to see you in that skirt,” she drawled, cackling when Marinette flushed red and smacked her on the arm.

—

Adrien was sure his heart stopped when he saw her.

The first thought that crossed his mind was “hot,” quickly replaced by “cute,” before landing on “oh _merde_ she’s pretty.”

It took a moment for his mind to reboot, but when he finally came back to a functional state, he was still struck by just how beautiful Marinette looked.

He made a beeline for his desk after realizing he had just been standing in the doorway like Boo Boo the Fool, ears practically steaming as he pointedly avoided staring at the goddess sat behind him lest he _actually_ burn with the heat of his blush.

Nino raised a brow at him as he sat down, “You good, bro?”

Some sort of strangled mumble even Adrien couldn’t understand came out of his mouth in response.

“What was that? Something about Marinette?” _Mon Dieu,_ he could _hear_ the smirk in Nino’s voice.

This time, he managed a rough cough and a twitch of his head towards the girl in question who he noted was still being teased by Alya.

Nino only snorted louder, and Adrien groaned as his traitor of a best friend turned in his seat to point out his suffering to Alya as well.

“Curse you and your girlfriend,” he muttered, glaring at the side of Nino’s head.

He didn’t hear it, but behind him, Marinette whispered a small curse of agreement into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...
> 
> Adrien is whipped and I stand by that


End file.
